Replacement
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Scourge reflects on his relationship with Shadow. First person.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Replacement

He's over me again. Thrusting with just enough force to hit that spot in my depths. Looking up into his scarlet eyes, I see it again. That promise of love and devotion. To never leave me abandoned and betrayed. I feel my heart lift along with the temperature. It was getting hot between us. His hands cup my face and next I know his muzzle's pressed against mine. I kiss him with the same passion he gives me. When I lightly bite his lower lip he seems confused. But his lips part and my tongue slips into his mouth anyway. Within seconds he relinquishes control to me. I press our muzzles closer as my arms wrap around his back. My gasp of startled pleasure interrupts the kiss when he thrusts harder.

"Shadow..." I growl. He ignores me, burying his face in the side of my throat. My own pants and moans fill the room. Too soon, my orgasm hits me. It coats our stomachs and I feel his hot release inside me.

Shadow growls and sighs, "Sonic..."

Instantly, the euphoria leaves me. I return from cloud nine with an echoing crash that goes unnoticed by the other hedgehog. Once again, he claims my lips. This time, I weakly move my lips against his. Despite them being closed, I could still feel tears coming to my eyes. ...I wish the damn things would go away. It's not like he ever called me anything else during sex. You think I'd be used to it after four months. His hips are still thrusting against me despite my lack of response. Our muzzles part and slips out of me. My legs fall to the bed as he stands. As usual, he's picking what little clothing he wears up off the floor. Hoping with all my being those tears were gone, I opened my eyes. Sitting on the side of the rumpled bed, he's slipping his shoes back on. I roll onto my side and pull one of the blankets back onto the bed. Lifting it to cover my hips, I try not to notice the sound of his feet across the floor. Just like every other night he's here...

"See you later, Scourge," he said.

My gaze travels to where he's standing in the doorway. "Don't think it'll be so easy next time." I give him my trademark grin and he smirks.

"Whatever you say." With a wave, he leaves. The door closes behind him and I'm left in near-darkness. Probably Chaos Controlled home, the bastard.

Tears start down my cheeks when I blink. For once, I don't try to stop them. I felt as though something was squeezing my chest and I didn't want to move. The blank wall before me kept blurring on and off. Whimpering, I bit my lower lip. The will not to cry was soon overpowered. Suppose I had been holding too much in. Rolling onto my stomach, my face found my pillow. as the hot tears slid onto the pillow, envy returns to me. At least it's an emotion I'm used to. And as usual, it's directed at Sonic. He's got everything I've ever longed for. Family that loves him, friends who care about him, and now Shadow. Those tender caresses he gives me are Sonic's. Those heavenly kisses I enjoy so, so much are Sonic's. Hell, even the sex itself is Sonic's. I'm only there 'cause I am him. An evil double from another dimension, but still him. And that's all anyone's ever gonna see me as. By now, I was sobbing. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Wiping my face, I found my pillow soaked with tears. I had grown to really love Shadow. It took so long for me to admit that but as usual, I'm left rejected and alone.

I turn my face to the wall again. That promise. The one Shadow gives to Sonic. I want it. No. Need it. For someone to love me like that... To never betray or abandon me... It would mean the world to me. But it'll never happen. I'm an evil, self-centered jackass. Who in their right mind would give me that? Fiona? She's already abandoned and betrayed me. Bitterly, I laugh at myself. Fiona was only with me 'cause I'm an evil Sonic in the first place. Just like Shadow. Who cares if I'm green now? I still look like that blue bastard. In the near0darkness we're usually in, it'd be easy to pretend I'm blue. My scars don't mean anything if you ignore them. Which Shadow does. When he's with me, he never gets anywhere close to my chest. Ears flattening, I bite my lip again. I don't want to spend the rest of the night crying. It's not like me. Not anymore. Instead, I stare at the wall intently. It doesn't help.

...I know I shouldn't be so upset over it. After all, I let him do this to me. Knowing he loves Sonic. With a heavy sigh I roll onto my back. I know how things work between us. When he's fucking me, he hears Sonic. His eyes see Sonic. His hands feel Sonic. Never me. But I go along with it. Because if that's what it takes to be with Shadow... To feel shadow's love... I don't mind being a replacement.


End file.
